Organosulfur molecular weight modifiers or regulators in emulsion polymerization systems have exhibited somewhat variable efficiencies. Higher molecular weight species, particularly of the mercaptan compounds, possess relatively low chain transfer effectiveness. Lower molecular weight species have higher volatilities which has caused problems with respect to residual odor.